LOTM: Silence Reigns S6 P10/Transcript
(As the heroes are heading to Remnant to head after the Power Stone, Otto and Carnage are seen in their hideout as Carnage approaches Otto) Carnage: So, what did you want Otto? Otto: Ah Carnage you're here! Perfect timing! Carnage: Yeah cut the crap, is she ready yet? Otto: Oh you know it! Carnage: Then hurry and show me. (Otto and Carnage both head toward a secured arena. Rayla is seen in side couched down holding her head. Inside is also Gientra who looks disgusted at Rayla) Gientra: I've watched your pet for the last 10 minutes Otto. She's done nothing. I came here for my new soldier. Not to see this creature. Otto: Ah but my queen, I have made an amazing discovery for Rayla. Gientra: And that would be? Otto: You'll see, after Rayla meets your newest Soldier. Carnage: Will this even work? Otto: Oh it will Carnage. It will. Gientra: Then bring him out already. I need to see if this whelp is still worthy. (Suddenly a container with a Targhul inside is brought down. It opens and out steps a Targhul) ???: I.... Ice Berg! (Ice Berg stomp on the ground and the floor creates ice) Gientra: An Ice soldier! Perfect! Ice Berg: I... Serve you... Queen! Otto: Ice Berg, do you remember the first order I gave you? (Ice Berg looks to see Rayla still not looking) Ice Berg: I... Fight... Her? Otto: That's right. Gientra: Wait, you want him to fight her? Otto: Precisely. Carnage: Are you telling me that you pulled me in here to watch your misshapen pet fight a perfect warrior? Ott: All in good time my friends. Ginetra: Whatever. Get it over with. I'll have good use for Ice Berg later. (Ice Berg steps up to one side of the arena, looks at Rayla who is still crouched down) Ice Berg: *Points at Rayla* YOU! FIGHT! Rayla:...... Otto: Rayla. (Rayla flitches at Otto's voice) Otto:... Attack. (Suddenly Rayla slowly begins to stand up. She lifts her head up and glares her pircing blue eyes at Ice Berg in rage) Ice Berg: I... WILL FREEZE- (Suddenly Rayla's eyes glow brightly) Ice Berg:....Can't.....move! Carnage: Hm? Gientra: What's this? Otto: Its one of her powers. When he eyes glow, her enemy cannot move. Carnage: Why? Otto: I don't know. I don't know what people see when she shines her eyes. But... Most don't get a chance to describe what they see. (At that moment Rayla roars and charges at Ice Berg. She starts to punch and claw at him and he finds himself unable to fight back) Gientra: ICE BERG!! YOUR QUEEN ORDERS YOU TO FIGHT BACK!! Ice Berg: Too.... Fast! (Rayla then swipes up, slashing Ice Berg's throat) Ice Berg: AHG!! Otto: Rayla, finish it. (Ice Berg falls to the ground) Rayla: You... Feeeeeed me...! Ginetra: What is she- (Suddenly Rayla's stomach opens up as several tendrils shoot out, grab Ice Berg and pulls him in. The stomach closes as Rayla holds to keep Ice Berg in) Ginetra: GA! HEY!! YOU STOP THIS- Otto: *Holds his arm out* Let her finish. (Carnage and Ginetra both look confused as Rayla continues whaat she is doing. But suddenly after about a minute, Rayla relaxs and stands up straight and gives a happy hum) Carnage: What did she do? Otto: She ate Ice Berg. Ginetra: WHAT?! SHE ATE MY SOLDIER!!? YOU LET HER EAT MY- Otto: With good reason. Look. (They look back as Rayla starts to glow a bright blue aura for a moment before it goes away) Carnage: What was that? Otto: She has gained strength. Gientra: Strength? You call murdering my children strength?! Otto: It sounds horrible Gientra, but it is the truth. Though her strange transformation, Rayla gains strength the more she eats. I've found this out one day after she ate a couple of humans. Gientra: But WHY eat my children!? Otto: Ice Berg was meant to see how much stronger Rayla could get from eating someone with REAL power, then just normal everyday humans. Carnage: Well... You got my attention Otto. How much stronger then she get? Otto: Let's find out. (Another Quirk Soldier walks out and glares at Rayla) Otto: Let's see how she fairs against this one. Carnage: Do it. Gientra: This better be worth it Otto! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts